wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mechaniaklizm
thumb|324px|Adeptus Arbites walczący z resztką Ludzi z ŻelazaMechaniaklizm '(ang. Mechaniclysm'')'' ''- zwany również '''Cyberbuntem,' Wojną z Ludźmi z Żelaza '''oraz '''Wojną Końca '''był jednym z najstraszliwszych konfliktów w historii całej Galaktyki. Miał miejsce najprawdopodobniej w okolicach 23 milenium. Była to gigantyczna w swoim rozmiarze wojna, toczona pomiędzy Ludźmi z Żelaza oraz innymi żywymi rasami, przede wszystkim ludzkością. Preludium Wedle nielicznych istniejących zapisków maszyny znane później jako Ludzie z Żelaza powstali w czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologi - wspaniałej ery oświecenia, w trakcie której ludzkość była jedną z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej oświeconych ras w historii. Po zniknięciu tajemniczych Ludzi ze Złota (Pierwszych Ludzi), Ludzie z Kamienia (Drudzy Ludzie) powołali do życia swoje największe dzieło - Ludzi z Żelaza. Była to prawdziwa sztuczna inteligencja, zdolna do myślenia oraz służenia potrzebom ludzkości w sposób jaki dotąd nie był możliwy dla mechanicznych istot. Na wielu światach ludzie otaczali się myślącymi maszynami, chcąc osiągnąć niemal boską potęgę, popadając w indolencję. Wyjątek stanowiły Światy Rycerskie, na których rządzący rycerze stronili od zaawansowanych technologii i nie obchodziły ich za bardzo międzyplanetarne kontakty. Byli samowystarczalni i polegali na tradycyjniejszych metodach rozwoju gospodarki, co w konsekwencji sprawiło że olbrzymia ilość takich globów przetrwała Mechanikalizm. Ludzie z Żelaza szybko stali się największą bronią ludzkości i obok rycerzy - symbolem podboju gwiazd. Przynieśli gwiezdnym federacjom spokój i porządek, bez najmniejszego problemu niszcząc wszystko co mogło stanąć na drodze ich Panom. Byli tak skuteczni, że ludzie szybko uzależnili się od nich. Wielu w ogóle przestało tworzyć własne oddziały obronne, całkowicie przekazując swoje bezpieczeństwo w ręce Ludzi z Żelaza. Był to olbrzymi błąd. Wojna thumb|322px|Drobniejsi Ludzie z ŻelazaMechaniaklizm rozpoczął się u samego kresu Mrocznej Ery Technologi, prawdopodobnie około M23. Imperialni uczeni podają jednak przedział M22 - M25, bowiem obecnie żaden z nich nie jest w stanie z pewnością doprecyzować daty. Nie wiadomo do końca co zapoczątkowało ten konflikt - po prostu pewnego dnia część Ludzi z Żelaza rzuciła się na swoich stwórców i zaczęła wyżynać ich w pień. Warto zauważyć, że nie wszystkie maszyny dokonały buntu. Istniała liczna frakcja Ludzi z Żelaza, która stanęła po stronie ludzkości by walczyć ze swoimi "zdradzieckimi" braćmi. Konflikt pomiędzy obydwoma stronami był tak straszliwy, że nawet Herezja Horusa, największa wojna domowa w historii ludzkości, wygląda w porównaniu do niego mało imponująco. Obydwie strony konfliktu sięgnęły po prawdziwie apokaliptyczny oręż. Pomiędzy sobą walczyły ''Dusiciele Słońc, okręty większe niż pierścienie Saturna, które swoją nazwę wzięły z tego, że potrafiły pochłonąć całe gwiazdy. Na polu bitwy używano broni grawitacyjnych, które unosiły całe kontynenty i ciskały nimi w głąb planet. Całe populacje były obracane w niwecz, a zbuntowane maszyny nierzadko popychały ludzi do globalnej, wzajemnej anihilacji. Wielu Ludzi z Żelaza było tak zaawansowanych, że mogły traktować czasoprzestrzeń jako formę danych, którą dało się pochłonąć i manipulować. Maszyny mogły w ten sposób przenosić się po Galaktyce z niesamowitą skutecznością, otwierając i zamykając przejścia do Osnowy zgodnie z własnymi preferencjami. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim powstały bronie, które były w stanie permanentnie usunąć konkretne rejony Immaterium. Na polach bitwy Mechaniaklizmu walczył Ollanius Pius, który na własne oczy uświadczył zniszczenia jednej z planet w ogniu konfliktu. Uczestniczył w nich również pewien konkretny Człowiek z Żelaza znany jako UR-025. thumb|312px|Człowiek z Żelaza Każdy dzień tej straceńczej wojny przynosił zniszczenia których nie dało się naprawić. Nieprzeliczone stulecia ludzkiego rozwoju technologicznego całkowicie zanikały w ogniach konfliktu, całe systemy gwiezdne były zamieniane w proch. Ludzkość spadła ze swojego piedestału - teraz walczyła jedynie o przetrwanie. Pod koniec konfliktu oblężonej ludzkości udało się zawiązać gigantyczną koalicję, nie tylko pomiędzy swoimi gwiezdnymi federacjami ale i bliżej niesprecyzowanymi xenosami. Pomimo niszczycielskiej siły jaką był w stanie zgromadzić ten sojusz, to nie on ostatecznie położył kres rebelii. Byli to sami Ludzie z Żelaza. Już w czasie konfliktu wszystkie inteligentne maszyny zaczęły tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Chociaż początkowo za głównego wroga uważali najwyraźniej ludzkość, wkrótce ich celem stało się wymordowanie wszystkiego co żywe. Na ostatnim etapie konfliktu, nie byli już w stanie uznawać innych istot za cokolwiek innego, niż wroga. Nawet siebie nawzajem. Pomiędzy samymi Ludźmi z Żelaza rozpoczęły się różnorakie konflikty. Sojusz żywych istot wykorzystał okazję i pomógł swoim przeciwnikom się dobić. Czystka była bardzo dokładna. Niewielu Ludzi z Żelaza zdołało ją przetrwać. Po wojnie thumb|274px|UR-025 wraz z eldarką Po Mechaniaklizmie niemal cała Galaktyka była zdruzgotana, do poziomu niewidzianego od czasów Wojny w Niebiosach. Najbardziej oberwała jednak sama ludzkość. Niezliczone imperia leżały w gruzach, podobnie jak ich bezcenne technologie, przetrwali jedynie zacofani rycerze. Całe planety wypełniły się dziesiątkami miliardów trupów. Złoty Wiek Ludzkości przepadł, a nim chociaż spróbowano do niego powrócić, nadeszła era burz w Osnowie oraz gwałtownych narodzin psioników. Osłabiona ludzkość nie miała szans na przetrwanie - nadeszła Długa Noc. Sen o jedności został zniszczony, od teraz każda planeta musiała dbać o siebie samą. Trauma spowodowana Wojną z Ludźmi z Żelaza była tak wielka, że postanowiono nie sięgać więcej po prawdziwą Sztuczną Inteligencję. Werdykt ten jest utrzymywany nawet 19 tysięcy lat po zakończeniu tego straszliwego konfliktu. Wbrew powszechnym opiniom, nie wszyscy Ludzie z Żelaza zostali zniszczeni. Jeden model, zwący się UR-025 przetrwał następne tysiąclecia w ukryciu, udając Robota Kasztelana Adeptus Mechanicus. Ujawnił się dopiero, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnęły sztuczne inteligencje żyjące w jednej z Fortec Czarnego Kamienia. Standardowy Wzór Konstrukcyjny odpowiadający za stworzenie podstawowych Ludzi z Żelaza przetrwało w ukryciu przez wiele tysiącleci na Menazoid Epsilon, w czasie których zostało splugawione przez siły Chaosu. Gdy SWK zostało odnalezione przez Duchy Gaunta w M41, oddział został zaatakowany przez zdeformowane wersje sztucznych inteligencji. Istniał również przynajmniej jeden punkt, w którym przetrwał cały oddział Ludzi z Żelaza. Został on odkryty w 41 milenium przez oddział Adeptus Mechanicus, a następnie zapieczętowany przez wojska Adeptus Arbites. Wraz ze sztuczną inteligencją został tam zamknięty nieszczęsny Magos. Najbardziej znaczącym rezultatem wojny był jednak niemal kompletny rozpad ludzkiej cywilizacji. Pozostała ona w strzępach przez następne tysiąclecia i chociaż w końcu pojawił się Imperator, gotów przywrócić Złotą Erę, nawet u szczytu swojej potęgi jego Imperium było jedynie żałosnym cieniem tego, co zostało zniszczone przez Ludzi z Żelaza. Źródła Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (3rd Edition), "The Journal of Keeper Cripias" Pax Imperialis (Gordon Rennie) Perpetual (Dan Abnett) Chapter II, III, IV Man of Iron (Guy Haley) (short story) Gaunt's Ghost: First and Only (Dan Abnett) Part VI The Imperial Knight Companion, s.4 Kategoria:Wydarzenia